


Упущение

by DaughterJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterJohnlock/pseuds/DaughterJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Инспектор, Вы не могли бы... </p>
<p>- Нет. </p>
<p>- Прошу прощения? </p>
<p>- Не мог. Больше не могу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Каждый день одно и тоже. Одно и тоже. И как же это раздражает. Утро, работа, кофе, вызов, труп, Шерлок, оскорбления, непонимание, Шерлок, погоня, недовольный поведением Шерлока Джон, арест, ликование, документы, рапорты, отчёты, отчёты, отчёты!

— Черт их побрал!

Очередной день инспектора Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейда был снова испорчен, как только он поднял глаза и увидел, кто вступил в его кабинет.

Как же он мог забыть?! Чертово Британское правительство! — Майкрофт Холмс! Только за последнюю неделю этот напыщенный индюк, который занимает все мысли бедного инспектора, появлялся 11 раз. Старший Холмс будто издевается над ним: приходит, кидает пару фраз, крутит своим чертовым зонтом, кидает насмешливый взгляд и уходит. И все бы ничего, если бы Лестрейд из последних сил не сдерживал себя. Сказать по правде, это было куда тяжелее, нежели держаться подальше от сигарет, но как тут вообще можно держаться? Когда красивая, изящная рука обхватывает ручку зонта, когда эти восхитительные глаза смотрят на тебя в ожидании, а губы расплываются в хитрой усмешке, когда…

— Инспектор, я понимаю, что Вам необходимо подумать над вопросом, но у меня нет времени ждать.

Чертов голос, этот баритон (который не улучшает ситуацию) полный неприязни и раздражения, который вводит Грега в очередную фантазию. Чертов Холмс!

— Прощу прощения, много работы. Что Вы спрашивали?

Боже, если сейчас он не возьмёт себя в руки, он не удержится. Нужно думать о работе… Работе, которая отнимает много времени, которая уже начинает выводит его из себя, в который всегда присутствует Майкрофт… Проклятье!

— Вижу, Вы не в состоянии разумно мыслить.

Блестяще! Как же он и сам этого не заметил? Интересно, если сейчас Лестрейд скажет ему заткнуться, как он умрет? Вариантов куча, а вот желания ноль.

Грег не мог нормально спать всю ночь, после таких вот визитов Майкрофта. И не только, потому что у него было сильнейшее возбуждение, как у подростка, но по причине, что сны с участием Холмса не давали спать в принципе.

— Кхем…

Видимо, Майкрофт в недоумении, почему инспектор молчит столько времени и не отводит от него взгляда. А как тут отвести? От такого высокого, красивого (красивого? серьезно, Грег?) ладно, харизматичного человека в чертовом костюме-тройке, который решил не ждать ответа и сел на стул с великим презрением, будто обычные стулья предназначались только для рабов.

Снова усмешка. Что он этим пытается сказать? Что все знает? Или что его веселит ситуация, где инспектор не может отвести от него взгляда, будучи в своих (совсем непристойных) мыслях?

— Инспектор, Вы не могли бы…

— Нет.

— Прошу прощения?

— Не мог. Больше не могу.

Видит Бог, Грег пытался. Он резко встаёт, опрокидывая стаканчик кофе, который с радостью льётся со стола, и устремляет полный пошлости взгляд, прямо на губы политика. Сокращая расстояние между ними, в голове Грегори только одна мысль: валить и трахать. Он не замечает непонимающего взгляда, не замечает резкий вздох, не замечает тёплую, настойчивую руку, которая уперлась ему в грудь. Лестрейд просто наклоняется, кладёт руку на затылок и притягивает к себе Холмса, впиваясь в его губы. Он не замечает выдоха, не замечает, как рука подрагивает на его груди, как упал чертов зонт, как Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, но замечает, что мужчина не отвечает. А ему плевать, умирать так с песней. Довольствоваться тем, что он мог получить в эти секунды. И он довольствуется. Разжимает языком мягкие губы, проводит им по зубам, рвётся вперёд, что ему удаётся спустя долгих мучительных пары секунд, ласкает небо, дотрагивается до языка, идёт назад, обводит нижнюю губу, прикусывает и снова обводит языком, а после отстраняется и широко улыбается, как маленький ребёнок, который получил на Рождество именно то, чего желал. Но улыбка сменяется милой, нежной полуулыбкой, когда он смотрит в потемневшие глаза, зрачки которых расширились, замечает учащённое дыхание, берет подрагивающую руку со своей груди, аккуратно сжимает её, пытаясь запомнить нежность кожи, и со вздохом опускает ее, будто не имеет права держать ее.

И когда он был уже вполоборота к столу, эта самая рука хватает его за руку и тянет на себя. Лестрейд распахивает глаза, когда Майкрофт встает и одной рукой обнимает его за талию, пытаясь прижать ближе к себе и целует. Целует так, будто это последнее, что он успеет сделать в этой жизни. Сначала жадно, будто не может насытиться этим, потом страстно, с напором, затем нежно с едва чувствующим касанием и отстраняется, чтобы приблизится к уху, слегка прикусывает мочку и вкрадчиво шепчет:

— Вы меня опередили, инспектор, но я восполню это упущение в следующий раз.

Майкрофт (искренне!) улыбается и уходит, забыв свой зонт, как бы странно это ни было. А Грегори стоит на месте, не в силах поверить, что будет « _следующий раз_ ».


	2. Chapter 2

Этот день кардинально изменил жизнь детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда. Во-первых, это, твою мать, произошло неожиданно даже для такого человека, который повидал такого, что и врагу не пожелаешь, а во-вторых, он никак не ожидал ТАКОГО от ТАКОГО человека, как Майкрофт Холмс.

Четырнадцатые февраля. День Святого Валентина. День Всех Влюблённых. Казалось бы, обычный день для обычного работника полицейского участка, НО! Черт бы подрал всех Холмсов.

С утра, в кабинет вломился Холмс-младший. Да, Грег все понимает, что Шерлок не силён в любви, чувствах, отношениях, НО! Снова черт бы их побрал! Пол дня спрашивать об одном и тоже — это уже за гранью возможного.

— Грем, что подарить Джону? — в сотый раз спрашивает Шерлок, а воображение Лестрейда, к тому моменту, машет ему ручкой на прощание.

— Себя, — отвечает Грег и с наслаждением отмечает, что на этот раз попал в точку.

Глаза детектива-консультанта загорелись огнём, будто эта мысль даже не приходила в его гениальную голову. Ох, если бы он знал, как давно мечтает об этом Джон… Так, сейчас не о них.

Так вот, в полдень, в день, когда инспектор ничего не подозревал, думал, что он пройдёт спокойно, надеялся, что трупов не будет и совершенно не думал о Майкрофте Холмсе, совсем! Определённо не думал! Неа! — произошло это:  
Выйдя на пару минут из кабинета за этим чертовым, ужасным, отвратительным, но таким привычным и нужным стаканом кофе, Грег, возвращаясь в кабинет, не ожидал ТАКОГО!

На столе повсюду лежали валентинки. Чертовы, мать его, валентинки. Нет, ну вы представляете? Он что, десятиклассница?! С чего вдруг тот, кто это сделал подумал, что ему, на секундочку, сорок с хвостиком лет, понравится это?! Отлично! Просто восхитительно! Найдёт он, кто это сделал и засунет их в задницу!

Но на этом ещё не все. Мало того, что валентинки сомнительного содержания: «Мне бы хотелось нагнуть Вас над Вашим столом и хорошенько оттрахать», «Почему бы нам не потрахаться на берегу Темзы?». Если честно, то его стиль написания и мысли откровенно сперли. Потрясающе! Самое страшное, что инспектор не мог понять, кто это.

Далее только хуже: в кабинет постучалась Донован и, увидев Грега далеко не в хорошем расположения духа, быстро внесла огромного (почти с неё роста, Грег правда пытался сдержать смех, но тщетно) медведя.

— Что за…?!

— Прости, Грег, но это адресовано тебе.

Да, а он не догадался. Думал, что сержант с медведем разгуливает, как со своей парой! Хорошо, что цветов нет. Как же он ошибался… Видимо, тот, кто это делает, реально боится прогадать и решил, что лучше сразу довести инспектора до сердечного приступа.

Куча цветов, на которых, спустя два часа, сейчас смотрел Лестрейд, проклиная этого неизвестного человека, медленно сгорал от стыда. Ну кто дарит цветы мужику?! В который раз за день Грег реально подумывал о суициде. Очаровательно, ничего не скажешь.

К вечеру прибежал мальчишка, который передал записку в руки инспектору и улыбался во все тридцать два зуба.

_Помнится, что я обещал восполнить упущение. Время пришло. За Вами заедет машина в семь.  
МХ_

Что ж, если этот индюк, который не объявлялся три месяца, после поцелуя, решил, что инспектор просто так сдаться и прибежит к нему, то ХА! Три раза ХА! Не бывать этому. Он не девочка на побегушках.

Твёрдо решив, что с него хватит всего это бреда, он отправился домой. Но кто же знал, что Британское Правительство следит за ним и знает все наперёд?! Да, он знал, ладно, но не думал, что оно поджидает его.

Дома, когда Грег вошёл, горел свет. Конечно, он среагировал сразу и направил пистолет на неизвестного. Спустя тридцать секунд, он понял, что неизвестны никто иной, как Майкрофт Холмс. Встречайте, дамы и господа!

Черт-черт-черт! Грег настолько зол, что подумывает о выстреле в ногу этому наглецу. Нет, ну, а что? Нога заживёт, да и он получить удовольствие, но эту мысль приходится отложить. Да, именно отложить. Потом, когда-нибудь.

 — Какого черта, Вы здесь делаете? — осознание только в этот момент пришло и сердце пропустило удар. Он давно не видел Холмса-старшего, что при изучении его лица заметил, что вид у того был усталый, почти болезненный, но одновременно… Радостный?! Счастливый?! Да хрен их разберёшь, этих Холмсов!

— Приношу свои извинения, но я понял, что скрывался от Вас непозволительно долго. Учитывая... кхем... что произошло между нами.

— Да уж, кхем, — передразнивает Грег, убирая пистолет в кобуру.

Глаза напротив медленно сужаются, а тело напротив медленно приближается. Лестрейд затаил дыхание, и в голове пронеслось столько мыслей, от «Мне конец, прощай мир», до «Мне конец, прощай мир, но сначала я его поцелую и трахну, ибо пропадать не сообщив — неправильно». Конечно, в мыслях было все более непристойнее, но озвучить в голове своим голосом, он решил именно так. Кто знает, может и вправду читает мысли.

Грегу даже опомнится не дали, не то что вздохнуть. Настойчивые губы, тёплая рука на подбородке, закрывающиеся поразительно гипнотизирующие глаза, и властный жест прижимание к чужому тело. Блестяще! Восхитительно! Стоп. Он же хотел… Хотел дать отпор, вроде… Но, это подождёт.

Очнулся детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд от запаха кофе. Странного, нужно сказать, кофе. Настоящего?! Так… Воспоминания окатили его, будто холодной водой, только не так холодно, но все же тревожно.

Итак, мы имеем: Холмс-старший — одна штука. День Всех, мать его, Влюблённых — одна штука, валентинки — двадцать девять штук. Одежда на полу — 2 комплекта. Оргазм — 4 штуки. Время 12:34.

Твою мать, что за жизнь такая? Мало того, что он поддался своим желанием в отношении Майкрофта, чертовски сексуального, в костюме-тройке, так ещё и на работу проспал. Впрочем, у него на кухне Британское Правительство шумит посудой, так что договориться о выходном — не проблема.

Зайдя на кухню, Лестрейд сразу же схватился за чашку с кофе, которая пахла так божественно, что Грег боялся, как бы сознание не потерять. Хотя, сознание он боялся потерять больше от факта, что Майкрофт готовит кофе, а не сидит на своих встречах и не решает очередную проблему страны.

— Блаженство, — отзывается Грег с широкой улыбкой. Майкрофт просто молчит и что-то увлечённо рассматривает в моющей губке, — Майк?

— Майкрофт, — машинально поправляет его Холмс и, разворачиваясь к Грегу лицом, подходит и садится на одно колено, — Ты выйдешь за меня, Грегори Лестрейд?

Безумие. Ну что тут ещё сказать? То, что я был в шоке? Это и так понятно. То, что я был ошеломлён? Это тоже понятно… Нет, к этому слов не подберёшь. Особенно, когда у вас была всего одна ночь, а потом ты отвечаешь:

— Да. Или…  _Да_!

То уже не понятно, что именно тебя сподвигло на  _это_. Но, как бы то ни было, счастье в доме имеется. Собака по кличе Рекс, овчарка. Как думаете, кто придумал? Разумеется, Майкрофт хотел назвать его Пикси. Серьёзно? Как можно звать так собаку? Пикси сидеть, Пикси лежать… Бога ради!

***

Год спустя совместной жизни в огромном, сука, доме, где Грег до сих пор может заблудиться, Майкрофт с ним сидит за завтраком в полном молчании. Каждый хочет сказать что-то, но не решается. В итоге, Лестрейд первым нарушает тишину.

— Майк, я не понял. Что ты имел в виду, когда восполнял своё упущение?

Чашка оставлена, вилка отложена, а глаза впиваются в инспектора:

— Когда послал тебе самую важную валентинку. Ох, ты не читал её.

— Я почти все прочёл и думал, кого же убить.

— В одной из них было написано: « _Я люблю тебя, Грегори_ ».

— Ах, ты! Почему ты мне раньше не сказал?! Чертово Британское Правительство! Где зонт?! Ох, как я долго ждал!

— Грегори…

— Да, Майкрофт, с Днём Святого Валентина! Так где твой зонт, говоришь?

— Боже…


End file.
